En sueños
by Lady Miel
Summary: La noche que Hermione había estado esperando durante tantos años, no resultaba ser lo que debía ser. Y todo por culpa de un pelirrojo de ojos azules... ubicado durante "El cáliz de fuego


_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de lo que aquí puedan reconocer me pertenece. Es todo autoría de nuestrs Queen Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En sueños<strong>_

De pequeña, disfrutaba al oír cuando su madre le leía los típicos cuentos de princesas que los _muggles_ leen a sus hijos. Creció escuchando _"La Cenicienta", "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos" _y_ "La Bella durmiente"_, entonces no era de extrañar que Hermione Granger, soñara con que su primer beso, fuera meritorio de un cuento de hadas. No es que esperara caer dormida y que el beso de su príncipe azul la despertara. No, no esperaba eso. Ella esperaba algo _mágico_. Esperaba sentir las famosas mariposas en la panza. Esperaba sentir que el resto del mundo se detenía a su alrededor y que la Tierra dejaba de girar.

Sin embargo, como su vida no era la de un cuento de hadas, su primer beso no fue _mágico._ O no fue lo maravillosamente mágico que ella esperaba.

Viktor la había tomado delicadamente (o todo lo delicadamente de lo que él era capaz) de la mano, y sin preguntarle nada, la había llevado aparte de la pista de baile. El _Gran Salón_ estaba verdaderamente hermoso decorado con los motivos navideños. Sin embargo, Hermione no lograba apreciarlo. Su cabeza se había quedado a varios metros, precisamente en la mesa donde Harry y Ron estaban sentados. Aún retumbaban en su cabeza, las palabras que había pronunciando el pelirrojo. _"Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar" _le había dicho, escupiendo furia con cada palabra. No lograba entender a que se refería. Tampoco se tragaba la patética explicación que Ron le había dado, eso de _"confraternizando con el enemigo"_le resultaba completamente absurdo y tirado de los pelos.

"_Si no lo sabes no te lo voy a explicar" _¿Saber qué?, ¿explicar qué? La cabeza de Hermione vagaba por terrenos en los que le daba miedo investigar. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Ron se refiriera a…? ¡No! Claro que no. Ron no podía estar celoso. Simplemente no podía. Había sido él, quien había demorado tres años y tres meses en darse cuenta de que ella era una chica, y no solamente una biblioteca ambulante de quien pudiera copiarse las tareas. No podía estar celoso.

Y si así lo fuera, poco le importaba. Ella ya había esperado demasiado por él. Había retrasado la respuesta a la invitación de Viktor, con la esperanza de que Ron fuera quien la invitara. Pero que la invitara de verdad, y no como último recurso, cuando todas las chicas _"lindas"_ ya tuvieran pareja. No era justo que él sintiera celos, sólo porque la veía a ella con otro. Simplemente, no era justo.

Con su cabeza perdida en Ron y la pelea que habían tenido, Hermione no se dio cuenta que Viktor se acercaba cada vez más a ella. No se daba cuenta que ahora no los separaba más de unos escasos milímetros. Y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando los labios de Viktor se posaron sobre los suyos, robándole el primer beso.

Ese primer beso que ella soñaba fuera con otro. Con ese otro que estaba sentado y enojado. Con ese otro que no se había dado cuenta que era una chica hasta hacía pocos días atrás.

Y pensar en Ron en ese mismo momento, la llenó de odio. No debía pensar en él, debía pensar en Viktor, en el momento, en ella, en cualquier cosa menos en el pelirrojo. Porque no se lo merecía, porque estaba cansada de pensar en él.

Sin embargo y por mucho que tratara de desviar sus pensamientos del muchacho de ojos celestes y cabello rojizo, le era imposible. Su cara se le continuaba apareciendo. Y lo veía triste y enojado, como si estuviera dolido. Y pese a que sabía que Ron se lo merecía, no podía evitar sentirse dolida ella también.

Y las manos de Viktor, esas manos grandes, callosas, torpes; se ceñían a su diminuta cintura, haciendo que estuvieran aún más cerca. Cuerpo contra cuerpo. Pero ella continuaba con ambos brazos estáticos a los lados de su propio cuerpo, sin estar segura de que debía hacer, o si quería hacer algo en realidad. Sí. Quería huir corriendo, quería que Viktor desapareciera y en su lugar estuviera Ron. Quería que fuera el pelirrojo el que la estuviera besando por primera vez. Quería enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos de Ron y quería sentir las manos de Ron acariciando su espalda. Quería que fuera la nariz pecosa de Ron la que acariciara la suya luego del beso, y no la Viktor Krum. Quería hundirse y morir ahogada en los ojos celestes de Ron, en lugar de tener que bajar la mirada avergonzada ante los ojos de Viktor.

Pero no. Ron no estaba allí, y tampoco lo estaría.

Y no era justo, ni para ella ni para Viktor, que en ese momento tan significativo para su vida, ella estuviera pensando en Ron.

Viktor volvió a inclinarse para besarla, y ella volvió a dejarse, más que nada porque continuaba desorientada, continuaba luchando internamente con la Hermione que le pedía que corriera a buscar un _giratiempos_ para volver atrás y evitar que su primer beso fuera robado por la persona equivocada. Era una lucha silenciosa, en la que ninguna terminó ganando.

Ni salió corriendo en busca del_ giratiempos_, ni pudo dejar desear que Viktor despareciera con un_ pop_ y en su lugar apareciera Ron.

Se dejó besar. Dejó que Viktor le tomara sus manos y las pusiera en sus propios hombros. Dejó que las canciones cambiaran mientras ellos continuaban allí, en una esquina del _Gran Salón_, escondidos de la mirada de los curiosos.

Apenas terminó el baile, Viktor la condujo hacia el _Hall_ de entrada, donde le dio un beso en la mano, antes de salir por la puerta principal rumbo al barco donde dormía.

Entonces Hermione lo vio. La miraba con furia. Parecía que quería romperla con la mirada.

Y Hermione se llenó de furia. Mientras veía como Viktor se alejaba, y Ron la miraba enojada, fue cuando comprendió que Ron le había robado el momento que había estado esperando desde pequeña. Ron había invadido su cabeza cuando no debía hacerlo. Ron había hecho que, en lugar de pensar en ella y Viktor, pensara en él. Ron había hecho que en lugar de sentir mariposas en la panza, sintiera que esta se le retorcía y achicaba. Ron, Ron, Ron. Siempre Ron estropeaba todo.

No se detuvo para esperarlo a él y a Harry cuando subía rumbo a la torre de _Gryffindor_, pasó por su lado tras haberle dedicado la mirada más fría que pudo. Escuchó que ambos muchachos subían tras de ella. También oyó cuando Cedric Diggory llamó a Harry y este se retrasó. Maldijo por dentro, sabiendo que no faltaría mucho para que Ron la alcanzara.

Se quitó los zapatos altos que le entorpecían al caminar y apuró el paso.

— Luces de colores —dijo lo más fuerte que pudo al llegar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien dormitaba en su cuadro.

— ¡No hacía falta gritar! —contestó esta entre hipidos mientras la dejaba pasar.

Sin embargo, el retrato no se cerró antes de que Ron pudiera pasar.

Hermione sintió su respiración agitada detrás de ella. Comenzó a quitarse la túnica azul, mientras trataba de subir a su habitación antes de que Ron pudiera decirle algo.

Pero fue demasiado lenta.

— ¿Estás demasiado apurada por subir e ir a soñar con _Vicky?_ —escupió el pelirrojo.

Hermione se dio vuelta lentamente, roja de la furia.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?

— ¡Claro que me importa! —respondió Ron gritando desde la otra punta de la sala común— ¡Es el enemigo!, ¿Qué no lo ves?, ¿tan encantada te tiene que no puedes ver lo que está a simple vista?

—Eres un idiota, Ronald.

— ¿Es lo único que puedes decir?, ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el imbécil de Bulgaria? —Ron emitió una risa falsa— ¡Por Dios Hermione! No puedo creer que seas tan ciega… Krum claramente te está usando para poder ganar, ¿Por qué otro motivo te hubiera pedido de ir contigo al baile?

Hermione sintió que una daga se le clavaba en medio del pecho. Tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar allí mismo. Llorar por bronca y llorar porque Ron le decía que no era lo suficientemente linda o interesante como para que alguien la invitara al baile.

— ¿Es que acaso no te gusta que _él_ me haya visto y me haya invitado? —se arregló en decir como pudo.

— ¡No!, no me gusta para nada —gritó Ron quitándose su propia túnica.

En ese momento el orificio del retrato se abrió y Harry apareció en la sala común, mirando a sus amigos con cara de desconcierto.

—Bueno, si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? —chilló Hermione invadida por la ira.

— ¿Ah, si?, ¿cuál es?

No supo por que respondió lo que respondió. Tal vez fuera que las palabras tomaron vida propia y se le escaparon de la boca, pronunciándose solas.

— ¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

No se detuvo a ver la reacción de Ron. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo las ganas incontrolables que tenía de llorar y no quería darle el placer a Ron de hacerlo frente a él. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a la puerta con el cartel de "_cuarto curso"_ pegado. Se dejó caer, con la espalda pegada a la puerta mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a tomar forma. No quería ingresar a su habitación, donde probablemente sus compañeras estarían riendo y comentando lo maravillosa que había estado la noche. No quería que la vieran llorar, ni que le preguntaran sobre Viktor.

Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, estropeando lo que quedaba de su maquillaje. Lloraba por ella y la noche desastrosa que había tenido. Lloraba por su primer beso robado por la persona equivocada. Lloraba por el destiempo. Y más que nada, lloraba por Ron. Porque no lograba comprender que le pasaba a él con ella, y porque le molestaba que a ella le importara tanto él.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando sintió que estaba un poco más tranquila, ingresó a la habitación y se tiró en la cama, cerró las cortinas y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Y en su sueño volvió al baile de navidad. Pero esta vez no era Viktor Krum su pareja.

Y en su sueño, fue Ron quien la tomó de las manos y la llevó aparte, donde se inclinó y la besó. Y esa vez Hermione no se quedó con los brazos estáticos a los costados de su cuerpo, sino que mientras una mano se aferraba a la parte delantera de la túnica de Ron, la otra se entrelazaba con los cabellos pelirrojos de él.

Y no había ningún otro pensamiento que le atravesara la mente. Esa vez, el tiempo se paró y la Tierra dejó de girar. Esa vez, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los azules de Ron y fue la pecosa nariz de Ron la que acarició la suya.

Fue en sus sueños, cuando Hermione finalmente tuvo su primer beso de cuentos de hadas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**__ Esto es un asco. No me termina de convencer, siento que no tiene nada que ver con mi estilo de redacción. Pero fue lo que me salió y, pese a que no me gusta, quise compartirlo._

_Espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado, o no les haya parecido tan desastroso. _

_Amo a Ron y Hermione, y el baile de navidad, fue sin dudas un momento clave para ambos, así que quise tomarme el atrevimiento de tratar de plasmar en papel lo que yo creo pasó con ellos durante el baile, pese a que seguramente hay otro millón de historias rondando con lo mismo. Pero bueno, quise jugar yo un rato con ello.  
><em>

_Espero sus review con ansias :)_

_¡Besos y gracias por leer!_


End file.
